Intrigue Of The Unknown
by Miss H Swan
Summary: When Hermione notices something amiss she won't let it go until she knows the full story... Very OOC, don't like don't read!


I had always found the idea of vampirism intriguing. How it would work and why people would be so foolish as to follow the evil being in order to get drained of their blood and gain death.

When I entered my teenage years and began to read the likes of 'Twilight' and 'The Vampire Diaries' the idea still remained intriguing but now had the added appeal of general sexiness. It was always portrayed as a very sensual thing, almost intimate in the strangest of ways.

I suppose that's why I was attracted to him.

He had the appeal of a vampire to me; sexy, mysterious, gorgeous.

I suppose that's how I came to be in irrevocable almost painful love with Draco Malfoy and he with me.

How was I to know that he really was related to the most well known vampire of all time?

Haven't you ever wondered what happened to those women who were impregnated by vampire then left to fend for themselves and their babies? Well the baby is born the traditional way but since it is of course a vampire it feeds off blood instead of human food and since most vampire babies are male they also get a human girl pregnant and the cycle continues.

Draco is Dracula's great-great-great grandson on his mother's side. Narcissa Malfoy was a scientific phenomenon. Until Draco's birth no vampire had ever been able to give birth; of course it was a bitter-sweet result. She had suffered seven miscarriages before Draco's birth and was almost ready to give up when Draco came along.

He was showered with all of the love and attention that a child needs and would ever desire and so sadly became slightly spoilt but not enough to ruin him as a person. He was blissfully unaware of his heritage until he turned fifteen and was about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts. He began to show signs of vampirism. He lusted after fellow female students more than usual, he craved blood and food didn't seem to satisfy him enough, he had mood swings and depending on how he felt his eyes changed colour. These were subtle differences you understand but both he and I noticed them.

He wrote to his mother at the time because his father was away on business and she immediately recalled him from school for a week. I remember entering Potions class and him not showing up to take his seat in front of me and Dean. No one noticed my preoccupation luckily but I did catch Professor Snape giving me an odd look every once in a while when I slipped and stared blankly at his seat and impatiently at the door waiting for him to enter all cocky and suave making excuses for his tardiness and absence the past three or so days.

Draco later told me that during that week Narcissa had revealed his heritage to him and had helped train him to reign in his vampric instincts enough so no one would ever suspect. But there was still me. _I _knew his secret after researching the signs. Of course no one knew that.

He often caught me scrutinising his movements, waiting for a sign of slip-up. It was only once. He caught me watching him across the hall during dinner, he was picking at his food when he sensed he was being watched, His eyes met mine and they darkened ever so slightly with blood-lust and dare I even say it; normal lust. In that second he realised that I knew. I noticed his eyes flicker to my neck once before meeting my eyes again. He tilted his head towards the doors and I nodded. We both made our excuses to our friends and went out into the hallway.

"You know." It was a statement not a question

"Yes."

"How did you find out about it?"

"There were the signs, when you noticed them it was too late. I had already done the research and come up with a conclusion." Draco shook his head at me with a mix of fondness and irritation.

"You and your research, so enlighten me; what is your hypothesis?" Draco folded his arms and looked at me, his head tilted to the left slightly analysing my reaction.

"Vampire descendant. On your mother's side if I'm correct; a direct descendant of Dracula himself. How empowering." He moved so fast that I barely had time to react. He had me against the wall of the Great Hall, an arm either side of me, leaning in close.

"Are you afraid?" His voice was a whisper

"Are you? Y'know being so close to young blood and not being able to take a bite." I asked

"It is a little frightening in context but I'm confident that I wo-" it was at that point that Professor Snape 'came to my rescue'

"Draco, please return to the Great Hall. I should like to speak with Miss Granger." Draco looked amused but he retreated to the Great Hall

"He didn't bite you, did he?" Snape looked worried as he assessed my neck; I slapped away his hands from my throat

"He's not as stupid as you think; y'know Severus." I stalked away back to my dorm, after dinner when everyone was arriving back at the tower at seven-ish I had calmed down so I went and sat with them. We (mostly) all got along like a house on fire so we were chatting amiably about school and crushes and relationships, muggle music playing in the background (the muggleborn influence had taken over the dj-ing and now we were in agreement that the only way to go with music was the muggle way) and dare I say it having a bit of a drink when there was a sharp rap of knuckles on the door. We all went silent and the music was paused. Leah went to the door and called through.

"Who do you want this time?" Leah asked exasperated

"Send out Granger." The voice replied, they all turned to me, I shook my head at Leah and she smiled

"She's not here, you could try the library." Leah lied; I took a sip of my vodka and tonic.

"Don't lie, Miss Wolfe, it's not polite. Send out Miss Granger in the next five minutes or I will alert your head of house and she will force Miss Granger out. It's her choice but I think she knows what's best for her after what happened earlier." I now recognised the voice. Snape had come for answers that I was unwilling to give. I sighed heavily and put down my drink. Since school had let out I had removed my robes, discarded my tie, abandoned my sweater, unbuttoned my blouse until I was showing a fair bit of cleavage and shortened my skirt until it was halfway up my thighs. I stood and went over to the door. I caught some of the lustful looks from my male housemates when I passed them. I smiled at Leah as she gave me a worried look.

"I'll be alright, it's only Snape, what can he do to me?" I reassured

"Well, I think you'll need this." Leah passed me my makeup bag and I grinned at the idea, I could flirt my way out of trouble if needs be. I flicked the mascara wand over my lashes and slicked on the lipgloss before fluffing my hair and stepping out into the corridor.

"You wished to see me, Professor?" I smiled innocently

"Yes, my office if you please." Snape requested

"But of course." I headed towards the staircases, my hips swinging softly in their normal path. I entered the office in the dungeons and took a seat across from Snape who had entered after me

"What exactly did you mean by your remark earlier, Miss Granger?" Snape asked me

"Exactly what I said, you may think that he's not strong enough to avoid temptation but he _is; _he lives with all of these humans on a daily basis and yet _never_ feeds or at least not conspicuously. Hell I'd offer myself as a willing donor if it meant an innocent would be saved from being drank and then their memory modified." I explained playing with the hem of my blouse.

"You'd willingly offer up a pint of blood weekly to save other people from being drank?" Snape looked at me like I was insane

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt anyway. It's a sexual sensation from my knowledge. Very erotic." I leant forward ever so slightly and crossed my legs. I saw Snape blink and swallow deeply.

"Yes it is, in all given accounts of the act." Snape answered

"So I can leave now. Thank you Professor." I stood and left the office, I was just about to hit the stairs when a strong hand grabbed my wrist. "Hello, Draco." I smiled and murmured my greeting. He spun me around and my back hit the wall.

"Good evening, Hermione." Was all he muttered before kissing me forcefully on the lips. Alright so I kissed him back with the same fervour and yes I am aware that it seems dangerous in retrospect but it was a spur of the moment decision. He pulled away and spoke again. "I heard everything."

"You're hungry, come with me." I stared at his darkened irises and took his hand. I brought him along with me until we reached the prefects lounge (it would be deserted as the only time we ever went there was at the beginning and end of the year.) I went and sat on one of the couches.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked as he sat next to me

"Take what you need and what you need only, I'd appreciate being able to return to my commons tonight." I leant my head to the side, exposing my neck. Draco nodded and scooted closer to me. He placed an arm around me to pull me closer; I felt his cool lips press against my neck before his sharp incisors entered my thin vein. I felt the warm liquid which was my blood running into his mouth. I felt his throat move as he swallowed against my cheek. The almost orgasmic pleasure that was coursing through me was hard to control. He felt it to, from the moans and groans he was eliciting that was obvious. After about three minutes he pulled away, licking his finger and drew it over my open wound. His saliva has healing properties so now I you couldn't tell that he'd taken any blood.

"It just looks like a love bite; it should have faded by your donation next week." Draco held out a hand to steady me when I stood up, his voice was quiet, almost regretful "Find me if you start to feel strange, I'll be around."

"I will do, goodnight Draco. I hope that you don't need to take any more before next week." I slid my hand out of his and made my way out onto the corridor. I went back to the common room and sat back down. As soon as I stepped foot in the room the music came on again and the chatter rose.

"So what did, Snape want?" Ginny asked me as settled down

"He noticed me leaving dinner early and wanted to speak to me about it." I lied easily, I picked up my vodka tonic and took a sip

"So it wasn't to rape you? Or for a Slytherin to rape you for that matter." Ginny queried me, I nearly spat out my drink and I choked instead. When I had my voice back I replied

"No it wasn't for me to be raped by _anyone_."

"So what's with the hickey?" Lavender asked, most of the room was looking at me now

"I... met someone in the halls on my way back. That's all you're getting." I giggled at the disappointed face of Lavender, when everyone was engaged in their own activities I mouthed to her "Later in the dorm." She nodded eagerly and engaged Seamus in conversation. We spent the rest of the night chilling to the dulcet tones of Alexandra Burke, Booty Luv, Cascada, Justin Bieber, Kaci, Jessica Simpson, N-Dubz and other popular muggle artists. When I and Lavender went up to the dorm we shared we changed into our bed clothes and sat on her bed.

"Spill." Lavender commanded

"Alright, so I had just come out of Snape's office and I was just about to go up the stairs when someone grabbed my wrist. I said hello to this _someone_ and they said good evening before slamming me against a wall and kissing me fiercely." Lavender squealed "After a while I took him somewhere where our activity carried on and that is when I got my love bite."

"Oooh how romantic! Who was he? Or don't you know?" Lavender leant in to hear my answer

"I'm not going to name him, for personal reasons but I can tell you that this will be happening regularly." Lavender's eyes widened

"Wow, you're serious about this one aren't you?" I nodded in confirmation, it wasn't an entire lie

"Goodnight Lav, I'll see you in the morning." I got in bed and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I got up first next morning. I showered and dressed then put on my makeup and sorted my hair. I packed my bag and went down to the Great Hall. I had Potions first. Lucky me had to contend with Draco _and _Snape in an enclosed space for a whole hour and a half. I picked at my plate of fruit and toast so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the Great Hall being permeated by my fellow students.

"What's it ever done to you?" Ron asked, startling me

"Yeah, you look like Malfoy when you do that." Harry added

"Speaking of Malfoy, he's watching you." Ginny pointed discreetly across the aisle at Draco who was indeed staring at me.

"So he is." I mumbled mostly to myself, looking down again

"Are you alright 'Mione? You left before I even woke up." Lavender touched my shoulder in a comforting fashion

"I'm fine." I smiled weakly before throwing down my fork "I can't eat this, I'll be at the lake if you need me." I stood and grabbed my bag and left the Great Hall. I knew why I couldn't eat. Some venom had lingered in my system and so Draco's usual inability to eat was affecting me.

I sat under a tree by the lake and watched the Giant Squid splashing about in the deep waters. I knew I had to move soon or risk being late for Potions. I heard the warning bell and made my way into the bustling corridors of the school. I made my way into the dungeons and entered the classroom just as the bell for class rang. Snape nodded me towards a seat in the very back corner of the classroom, one desk away from Draco. It was a theory lesson so we had no work to do, only notes. I really couldn't be bothered so I charmed my quill to write down all of my notes for me. I was daydreaming when a note appeared on my desk. I opened it and read the short note.

I forgot to tell you that it would affect your appetite and concentration. Sorry. Bored? DM

I glanced over at Draco who made a writing motion. I picked up a spare quill and dipped it in my ink before penning my message.

It's alright, I already knew. I _**am**_ bored, HG

My note went to him and he made the writing motion again. I shook my head and leant my head into my hand. Boy was I sleepy. I pretty much dozed through the rest of the lesson. When I stood to leave I stumbled and Draco's long fingered hand wrapped around my elbow.

"You alright there, Granger?" Draco peered at me worriedly

"I'm just tired." I smiled lightly

"Go back to bed for the day, I'll tell the teachers that you aren't well."

"But-" I began to protest

"Don't start, go. I'll get your homework together and give it to one of your lions to pass on. No arguments." Draco took my bag from me and led me back up to the tower. I went in with my bag that I had reacquired and went up to bed. I awoke again at three that afternoon, just before classes let out. I went back to bed and was awoken at six that evening by Lavender rousing me for dinner.

"Are you alright now 'Mione? Draco Malfoy gave me your homework to pass on by the way."

"I think I'm alright, and thanks. Can you put it on my dresser?"

"Sure, so what happened that made you come back to the dorms?"

"Well, a certain person might have given me my marching orders."

"Oh, the mystery man again? I see."

"Yes the mystery man again." We went downstairs and sat with the rest of the school in the Great Hall. Halfway through the meal I suddenly felt someone watching me. It was Draco. When he caught my eye he gently touched his neck and looked meaningfully at me. I shook my head and began to pick at my food again. Suddenly a paper bird landed in front of me. I read the note.

You have to keep your strength up. Eat. DM

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a roll before excusing myself with the excuse of still not feeling well. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. Draco fell into step with me.

"I'm serious you know, Hermione, you need to eat otherwise you'll weaken and a weak donation is _not _pleasant." Draco warned me

"Draco, I'm just not hungry today. I have a roll though; I'm being a good little girl and eating just as I was told to do." I sighed revealing the roll. Draco seemed to mull this over before speaking again.

"I suppose that's alright," Draco began slowly "but you have to _promise _me that you will eat every meal tomorrow. Deal?"

"Alright, fine." We had reached the portrait hole and the Fat Lady was observing us with interest.

"By the way, next time? You don't need to hold it in, moan as much as you want. No one'll hear us in there, it's soundproof." Draco winked and went on his way back down the staircase that was just about to move on its way to the dungeons which coincidently was where Draco was heading.

"So you and young Mr Malfoy eh? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Romance." I sighed the password and the Fat Lady grudgingly let me in even though she had been given no hot gossip to tell Vi and the rest of the portraits. I went up to the dorms and ate my roll. When everyone was coming back from dinner I returned to the common room. Ginny and Lavender practically pounced on me when they saw me.

"How come you left early?" Ginny asked me, she hadn't been around when I had said I was ill.

"I still wasn't feeling too well." I smiled and ran a hand through my wavy hair sleepily

"Oh right." Ginny smiled

"Anyway, did you and Malfoy cross paths at any time?" Lavender asked innocently

"If you're asking if I saw him on my travels then yes I might have seen him in the corridors. Why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously

"No reason, I just saw him leave shortly after you did." Ginny and Lavender sat with me by the fire talking until ten. At ten I bid them goodbye and went out to patrol in the modified version of my uniform that I had been wearing the previous night, I jogged down the flights of stairs until I got to the ground floor. I then went down into the dungeons and patrolled the Slytherin snake's lair, that place always gave me chills, and not just because of the cool temperature. I went back up and patrolled the ground floor, working my way up. It was ten minutes in and on the fourth floor that I noticed the portraits watching me and whispering, naturally I looked at them curiously and they shut up. I carried on down the corridor, all the while the whispers grew in volume.

"Hello, Hermione." I heard a male voice greet, I spun around to face him- I was terrified out of my skin- and was glad to see the face of Draco instead of a possible pureblood maniac.

"Merlin, Draco you scared me!" I clamped my hand over my erratically beating heart, a charming grin slipped onto Draco's face as he leant against the wall with his arms crossed

"Sorry 'bout that, I thought you'd heard me coming." I raised my eyebrows at his unnoticed innuendo "Not that way, my you have a dirty mind."

"You said it, I just picked up on it. What are you doing out this late anyway?" I asked

"Same as you. Ridding the corridors of Hogwarts from forces of evil."

"Don't say that, it makes it sound too real."

"My apologies, are you alright now, you weren't at all well earlier?" Draco asked. I then noted that the whispering had stopped, I took hold of Draco's hand.

"Come with me." I tugged him down a floor with me and I opened the Room of Requirement up as a room with infinite security for us. I closed the door behind us and sat down. "I'm fine now, just tired."

"Good, there are going to be so many rumours about us tomorrow." Draco sat himself down in the other armchair

"I know, Lavender and Ginny were suspicious when you left after me. The Fat Lady thinks there is something going on and the portraits are famous gossips. We're toast." I laughed humourlessly

"Ah well, could be worse. Could be you and Creevy."

"I need to finish patrols and go to bed. It's late." I stood and made to leave.

"Sleep well." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, I nodded and left.

I went to the dorms and got straight into bed. I fell asleep quickly that night.

Next morning I dressed and went down to breakfast. As I ate I noticed Draco paying particular attention to check that I was eating as I had promised. My neck began to itch so I scratched it absentmindedly. But that only made it worse. I scratched harder, now conscious of my actions. Ginny turned to me when she sat down.

"Hermione quit scratching it! You're making it bleed!" Ginny gasped. I moved my hand and saw blood. Pure red blood covering my hand. I fumbled for a handkerchief and pressed it to my neck to staunch the blood. "What is _with_ that 'Mione? Is it infected or something?"

"No I um... my neck was itchy, I guess I got a little carried away." I removed the handkerchief to inspect the blood. Red. Pure red life-force running freely from my neck. Someone tapped my shoulder. It was Draco.

"A word Granger, privately." A hand was held to me to keep me stable. We left the hall and entered the corridors. Draco took out his own handkerchief and put some saliva on it. "Come closer, you know the saliva will heal it." I stepped closer and hissed slightly as the saliva burned while my skin knitted back together. I accepted the murmured apologies silently. He sounded so self-loathing it almost pained me.

"I really hate it when skin knits back together."

"I hate myself for this, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to be going through the pain. Forget my needs; we're never doing this again." Draco dabbed away the stray blood from my neck as he spoke

"Oh yes we are, I cannot have you attacking a student. This _will_ happen again; same time next week no arguments."

"If I kill you, I'll never be able to live with myself."

"You won't. Kill me I mean, you couldn't do it even if you tried. You want to know why?" I asked, my hand reached up to scratch my now healed neck and Draco's firm grip held it in place before I could scratch it.

"Go ahead."

"Because you have a soul, if you have a soul you can't kill. It's true; people have done studies on it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's how I'm so sure. I'm going to talk to Pansy at some point; she's rather pleasant when you get through the snobby exterior."

"Is that for my benefit?"

"Half for you half for myself. I need more female friends."

"Well female is pushing it."

"Don't be so cruel."

"Would you understand the sentiment if I said 'I'm only human'?" Draco grinned lightly

"I suppose I could relate." I smiled lightly

"I never thought I'd see the day that we agreed on something."

"Neither did I but here we are." I leant my head back against the wall

"Here we are."

"Someone'll start to look for us soon. I'll see you around then, good day Draco." I made to kiss his cheek but at the last second he turned my head to face his lips and placed brushed a romantic kiss over them ever so lightly.

"Good day, Hermione." He whispered, his lips inches from my own and then swept down the corridor silently. I was caught in the seductive trap of a vampire. Phase one of his finding a life-lover was complete. I was well and truly in deep.


End file.
